When The Dawn Breaks
by TwihardNerd
Summary: Bella is unable to become a vampire, how does this affect the Cullen's...and how does it affect Bella and Jacob's relationship?
1. Failed Attempts

**When The Dawn Breaks…**

**I don't own the characters, or really the plot. This guy at my sisters work told her what happens in Breaking Dawn via an 'advanced reader copy'. Anyways I thought it would make a good fan fiction. **

"Now Bella are you sure?" Edward asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Edward you are who I cant live without."

We were in the Denali guest room, Edward, Carlisle and I.

"Ok, Carlisle can you administer the morphine now?" Edward asked in a shaky voice.

I felt the needle prick my skin, I was already breaking into a sweat. Edward waited a few minutes, for the drugs to kick in, before leaning slowly towards me. He pushed me down, so I was laying on the bed, before sinking his teeth into my neck. Immediately I felt the fire of the venom spreading through my body. Edward held my body close and whispered in my ear that it would be ok. In three days I could start my life with Edward.

All of a sudden everything went black.

--

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"I don't know Edward this has never happened before."

"Bella come on, wake up please, Bella, please."

My eyes fluttered open, everything was fuzzy but I could make out Edward and Carlisle crouching over me, Carlisle was dressing my neck, which was throbbing. Slowly my sight cleared up.

"Has it been three days already?" I asked groggily.

"No Bella it hasn't even been an hour." Edward answered.

"You sucked the venom back out! Edward how could you? You know how much I want this!" I yelled, I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bella I did no such thing."

My eyes shifted accusingly to Carlisle and he held his hands up.

"I didn't do it either."

"Why aren't I a vampire then?"

"I don't know, you passed out around 30 minutes after I bit you." Edward explained, his perfect brows furrowing in confusion.

"Maybe the morphine reacted to the venom. We will try again tomorrow, once all traces have worked its way out of your system." Carlisle suggested.

I didn't want to wait until tomorrow, but I didn't know what else to suggest.

For the rest of the night I sat with the Cullen's watching T.V. Tanya, Irena and Kate had joined us after a while. Eleazar and Carmen had gone out hunting.

"Bella, its nearly one. I'm sure you're tired, Carlisle gave you quite a bit of morphine." Edward said.

"Yeah, I think I might go to bed. Goodnight." I announced.

After everyone had said goodnight, I followed Edward back up to the guest room, and we both changed for bed. I lay down next to Edward, ready to go to sleep, for hopefully the last time.

--

"Edward, come on just do it already!" I complained.

"Ok, just as long as your sure?" He questioned.

I answered him with a glare. Chuckling softly he crouched next to me, then he kissed my neck before opening his mouth and biting into my flesh. Once again I felt the fire of the venom spreading through my body and I let out a pained scream, Edward shifted me so I was laying in his lap.

I started to feel light headed, and then everything went black.

"Bella wake up please." Edward whispered.

I was laying in Edwards lap, and Carlisle was dressing the wound on my neck.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella, but for some reason you won't turn into a vampire. You just keep passing out, and I don't know what happens to the venom." Carlisle said.

I turned to Edward, I was meant to spend my existence with him.

"Maybe your venom Carlisle?" I suggested, but even before I had finished both of them shook their heads.

"No I tried biting you when you had passed out, but it just made you unconscious longer than last time." Carlisle explained.

The tears fell freely down my cheeks.

"I just want to be with you." I cried, holding onto Edwards shirt.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back in an effort to calm me down.


	2. Always Welcome

**I know I had the second chapter up, but when I read over it I thought it didn't sound right and I had skipped too much, so I will go back and put more detail into it, then continue on as planned lol.**

**Still don't own anything.**

I was slowly starting to realise I was never going to become a vampire, I tried not to think about it too much. The thought of me being an old woman, while Edward stayed 17 forever was enough to make me feel sick, or worse than that, when I finally died, the fact that Edward would soon follow, in the most atrocious way possible.

Edward had convinced me to go to Dartmouth with him, 'It couldn't possibly hurt you, and I need to keep Carlisle's medical knowledge up to date anyways.' He had argued.

Our things were finally packed and we were leaving tomorrow, so Edward had gone hunting with Emmett. I was watching a movie with Alice when the phone rang.

'Bella, it's Charlie. You might want to answer it.' Alice stated calmly.

Edward and I were meant to be on our honeymoon in Alaska, without the Cullen's, who had apparently moved to Los Angeles, so it would blow our cover to have one of them pick up.

'Hello?'

'Bella!'

'Oh hey dad, how are you?'

'Great Bella, I've actually got some news for you.' Charlie seemed extremely excited.

'What is it dad?' I asked, curious.

'I'm not going to tell you.'

'Dad, that's not fair, you can't tell me you have news, and then refuse to tell me what it is.' His secrecy was making me more curious.

'Don't hang up, but I've got to go. Bye Bells.' Charlie said, laughing slightly at the end.

I questioned Charlie's sanity, not that I didn't love my father, but maybe leaving him to fend for himself again was too much. Then I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

'Hello?…Bella are you there?...Bella?'

'Ja-Jacob? It's really you?'

'Ha-ha yes Bella it's me. How are you?'

'Good…great now. How are you?'

I was so excited, I could hardly sit still. I had waited months for him to come home.

'Well, as good as can be I guess. Bella, I need to know…did Edward…'

'No, Jacob. I'm still human.'

'What? So he didn't try, the treaty isn't broken, you can come home. Come see me.'

I was stumped, was I meant to tell Jacob the treaty had been broken, or keep it a secret. Even if I did go back, he was bound to notice the scars on my neck, how would I explain that?

'Jacob, the treaty is broken. We tried but it didn't work.' I explained, 'I can't ever come back.'

I heard him growl on the other end of the phone, then he took in a deep breath and said, 'Bella, just because _he_ tried to bite you, doesn't mean _you_ aren't welcome, you will _always _be welcome here even if the bloodsuckers aren't.'

'Jacob please, Edward was just as worried about you as I was.'

'Pfft, his still playing games. Can't you see Bella, it's all a show to make you choose him.'

'Jacob, listen I don't want to fight. Please can we not talk about it…? I really missed you.'

'I missed you too Bella. Please come and see me soon.'

'I'm going to College, and Jake, I'm married to him.'

There was a pause, 'Yeah, I know you married it, I saw it in Seth's head.' He said softly, obviously still hurt, 'But I wanna see my best friend. Especially now I know you don't stink.'

'I'll have to see-' I began, before he cut me off.

'Don't tell me you still have to ask permission.' He scoffed.

'No Jake I don't, but I have to leave for College tomorrow, and I told Charlie I wouldn't come back 'till Christmas.'

'So, I'm here now…it's as good excuse as any to come home a little early. Please Bella?'

'I'll see Jake, maybe in a few weeks.'

'Ok, well I gotta go. Bye Bells.'

'Bye Jake. Talk soon?'

'Sure, sure.'

After hanging up I walked back to the lounge room, Alice looked at me questioningly. I rolled my eyes, as if she didn't know. A smile spread across her face.

'Edward will be happy.' She stated.


	3. Plans

**I don't own anything. **

Just before I was going to bed, Edward and Emmett walked in the door. Edward glanced at Alice before a smile spread across his face. Edward followed me up to our room and laid next to me on the bed.

'Did he really come back?' Edward asked, already knowing the answer.

'Yeah. Um Edward?' I began.

'Yes?'

'Jacob wants me to go and see him.'

'…and?'

'Is it ok if I see him-'

He cut me off 'Bella, you don't need to ask. Go home whenever you like. As long as you're safe.'

'Over the weekend? I just really want to know his ok.'

'Does he know we tried?'

'Yes.'

'I will have to talk to him, but you know I won't hold you back if you think it's safe.'

I just nodded before snuggling closer to him.

'Sleep happy dreams, my love.' Edward said, before kissing me.

'I love you, goodnight.'

Edward started humming my lullaby, and soon I fell asleep.

--

When I woke up Edward and Alice were packing our clothes, their bodies moving around the room in a blur. A glance at the clock told me it was 11 o'clock. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, in the next second Edward was sitting on the bed. He lifted my chin up so he could kiss my lips.

'Good morning. How did you sleep?' he asked.

'I'm still really tired. How was your night?'

'Entertaining.' He smiled.

I groaned I really did not want to know what I had said during the night. 'Good morning Alice.'

'Hey Bella. My night was good thank you for asking. I went through your closet, you really needed some more clothes!'

'I have plenty of clothes.' Since I had moved in with the Cullen's Alice had brought me a new outfit every week.

'Now you do. I went shopping for you.' Alice beamed at me. 'Everything is packed, you might want to go and get ready.'

I climbed out of bed and stumbled into the ensuite, I made the water as hot as I could take it and hopped in. Once the water started to go cold, I turned it off, wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into the bedroom. After pulling on the outfit Alice had laid out for me, I walked to the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the table talking on the phone.

'If you hurt her at all, I won't hesitate to kill you…But can you really control yourself?...She might say something that could upset you…Your struggling right now!...It's up to her. I won't hold her back…' He looked up at me and smiled when I walked into the room. 'She's here now, I'll give her the phone.'

I took the phone off Edward as I climbed onto his lap, he played with a strand of my hair as I talked. 'Hey Jake!'

'Hey Bella, the bloodsuckers letting you come down next weekend.'

'Jake.'

'Sorry, knee-jerk reaction, _Edward_ is letting you come down next weekend and well if its ok with you, we thought since your classes don't start till Wednesday. You could come Saturday, go home Monday?'

'Sounds good.'

'Sorry Bella, I've gotta go talk to you soon.'

'Ok, see ya Jake.'

I set the phone down on the table and turned in Edwards lap to kiss his jaw, before standing up and getting myself some cereal. We talked as I ate and then we were out the door and on the way to the airport.


	4. Sunshine

**I don't own anything. So the story could do without the first part, but I wanted to put it in there..lol...and sorry if it sounds..crap I had major writers block for this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better.**

Edward and I had brought a house to live, it was close to campus, but was still secluded. He had insisted on one house, a double story, it had 4 bedrooms; in case his family decided to stay, a home theatre room, a music room, an indoor pool, a library, and just about anything else you could think of. I thought it was too extravagant, but, after seeing how much Edward wanted it, I gave in.

The past week had been pretty uneventful, apart from an incident involving Emmett and Alice trying to make muffins. Edward and I had mostly stayed in, and he tried to help me get ready for College.

I could hear a soft melody being played on the piano and went to watch Edward. He had the curtains thrown open and the sunlight was dancing off his skin. When the song came to an end I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'That was beautiful.' I commented.

'As is my inspiration.' he said, smiling up at me.

--

Charlie and I had caught up on the ride to his house. He had been alright, better now he knew Jacob was home, and he was happy I could come down for the weekend. Once we got to his house I took my suitcases up to my room and unpacked, then Charlie and I headed down to La Push.

Jacob met us outside the house, too excited to wait inside. When the car pulled up he almost ran over to us, pulled my door open and swept me into a hug. The feel of his warm arms around me was comforting, after so long not knowing if I'd ever see him again. When he finally let me go I looked around and saw Charlie was no longer with us, he had probably gone inside to let us catch up.

'Hey Bells.' He greeted, smiling sheepishly.

'Jake.' I whispered, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and start to spill over.

He pulled me into another hug and stroked my back until the tears had subsided.

'I'm sorry Jake, I just...I didn't know when...if I would ever see you again.' I explained.

'No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that. Please forgive me?' he begged.

'I'm here aren't I?'

'Yeah, I'll try not to be so 'dramatic' next time.' He chuckled, 'Now what do you want to do?'

--

We ended up on the beach, walking along the shore. We talked until the sun was starting to dip into the ocean, before he asked about Edward, the Cullen's, and my plans for the immediate future.

'We've decided just to go to Dartmouth, we already told everyone thats where we are going anyways.' I shrugged.

'Hmm, what about the _Cullen's?' _He asked, sneering subconsciously at the word.

'Well, Edwards coming with me, of course, Alice and Jasper will as well. Carlisle found a job close by so he, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett will stay there as well.' I said, 'How are the wolves treating you?'

'Yeah, good I guess. Things sort of went back to normal. Only Quil and Embry really ask how I am, which is good I guess, I don't need the whole pack looking out for me.' He looked toward the setting sun and said, 'We'd better head back, huh?'

I shivered and nodded my head in agreement.


	5. Phone Call

**I don't own anything...**

We walked back back to Jacobs house, it was already dark by the time we got in the front door.

'Hey dad.' Jacob and I called out at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

'Hey kids.' Billy said.

'Did you have a nice time?' Charlie asked.

'Yep.' Jacob answered, 'I'm starving though, what's for dinner?'

'Honey chicken, chips and vegetables.' Billy said, 'Can you cook the chips...chicken...and vegetables?'

'I'm hungry now.' Jacob groaned and I laughed.

'Sure, sure Billy.' I answered, pulling Jacob along to the kitchen with me.

Dinner was ready in no time, although Jacob still thought it took too long. We sat around the small table and talked as we ate, as much as I enjoyed myself, I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I was doing something wrong...or like something would go wrong. No matter what I did I couldn't shake it.

--

After helping clean up, and promising Jacob I'd come back tomorrow. Charlie and I headed back home, making small talk on the ride back. Once we got in the house Charlie went upstairs to get a shower and I decided to call Edward. Just before I picked up the phone, it rang.

'Hello?'

'Hello Bella.' Edward sighed. 'How are you?'

'Oh hey Edward, I was just about to call you. I'm good..great actually. How about you?'

'Alice informed me you were going to call, so I decided to beat you to the punch...and I am...very well thank you.' For some reason he sounded nervous. 'I wanted to tell you that Emmett and I are going to go hunting. We will be gone for the weekend, so you wont be able to contact me. Although I _will _call you tomorrow.'

'Ok. Are you sure you're alright? You seem nervous?' I asked him.

'I'm fine, I just...I don't like being away from you. I'm still not use to it.'

'Hmm, I don't like being away from you either, I miss you.'

'Bella, our flight leaves in an hour. I have to go, sorry love.'

'It's OK, I don't want to ignore Charlie while I'm here. Have fun hunting.'

'I love you Bella.' He sounded almost sad but I was probably just being overly anxious.

'I love you too Edward.'

--

I was woken up sometime during the night from the phone ringing, a glance at my clock told me it was 4am. I stumbled out of bed and ran into a confused looking Charlie.

'I'll get it.' He mumbled, 'It might be the station. You can go back to bed.'

'Yeah, your probably right. Goodnight dad.' I agreed as I walked, sleepily, back to my room.

I climbed back into bed and strained to hear what Charlie was saying.

'Hello?...Alice!...Of course, I'll just get her.' Charlie said, surprised.

As soon as I had heard it was Alice on the phone I jumped out of bed and was downstairs before Charlie even finished saying he would get me. I knew Alice would never call unless it was something extremely important.

'Alice?' I addressed, my voice was already shaky. I could feel Charlie standing behind me, listening in on my conversation.

'Bella...' Alice cried. 'Bella...I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry.'

I could hear her crying, tearless, broken sobs on the other end of the line.

'Alice, please tell me what happened...Alice?'

''Bella. I didn't see it like that. There was a split decision, I didn't see it.'

'What happened Alice? Tell me!'

**A/N...and I'm sorry. Will update soon. **


	6. Alaskan Death

**I don't own anything...**

'Edward needed to see Tanya, so he and Emmett decided to go to Alaska and hunt, Emmett loves the bears there...I had a vision, of Emmett and Edward hunting and they ran into Felix and Demetri, nothing happened they just talked and reminded Edward about changing you. When I told Edward he just decided not to go to Alaska, but then I had a vision of the Volturi coming to Forks and attacking us all. So I told Carlisle and we all decided to go with them, but I had another vision that it didn't end well and it started an all out war, so then we just thought it would be better to stay back and stick with the first vision.' Alice went silent.

'Alice, please tell me what happened.' I begged.

'OK, but you need to stay in Forks for this, you can't come home. They don't know where you are, and there are, so many werewolves there. We know you _will _be safe...' Alice was rushing through her words so quickly I could just make them out.

'Alice just tell me!' I demanded.

'Bella, they ran into Felix and Demetri while they were there. Felix angered Edward, and Edward made a split decision and attacked Felix...Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't see it happen that way.' Alice cried. 'Edward...His dead Bella. Felix killed him.'

'Edward...Edward is dead?' I confirmed.

'Yes Bella...' Alice said.

Her voice was cut off as I dropped the phone and fell to the ground. Charlie had overheard my side of the conversation and picked up the dropped phone.

'Hello?...Alice I...I don't know what to say...I don't think she can cope...Can't you come down?...Oh...OK, Bye.' Charlie hung up the phone and crouched down beside me, he wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me up. 'Bella, I'm going to take you up to bed ok?'

I couldn't answer, but seeing as I didn't struggle he walked me over to my room and layed me on the bed.

'I'm so sorry Bells. Do you want me to stay?' Charlie asked quietly.

I shook my head quickly and he kissed my forehead. Then walked out of my room. I started to go numb, and finally the tears subsided. I was incapable of anything, I couldn't even think. I didn't take notice of anything. I was just faintly aware of the faint light coming from my window when the door was pushed open. Nothing was said so I ignored whoever came in, until I felt two warm arms wrap around me, and felt the slight pressure of his body laying against mine. The tears started to well up in my eyes again and I held onto him as the sobs racked through my body.

I don't know how long we laid there like that, but Jacob pulled away.

'Bella, you need to eat. Come down stairs with me.' Jacob announced.

I shook my head violently and he sighed.

'I could bring it up here then. Once you eat, your going to talk to me OK?' He bargained.

Once again I shook my head, he placed one hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at his.

'It will be OK Bella, your not alone.' He promised, 'Now will you eat if I bring it up here?'

Knowing he wouldn't let it go I nodded, he turned around and walked out the door.

**I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me, I hate this as much as you do. I've made a one shot about what happens, and anything from this story that is in a different POV will be put on there, but I'll tell you everytime I update it. It's called 'Death haunts us all' .. for lack of a better title, I was planing to just make it Edwards death, but I'm not sure as of yet, it will just be all my outtakes from here...so we will see. Anyways it will be up really soon seeing as I wrote it like a couple of weeks ago and just need to type it up. So please take a look at that, and once again...I'm sorry.**


	7. Payback

**I don't own anything...Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had something to attend to..and I was too busy crying in the corner from all the flames and death threats (if you don't like it bugger off)...anyways, on with the show? :P**

One week, that's all that had passed. The pain of every second that passed felt like it could kill me. Every second of everyday I missed him. I wanted him here, with me. I lived most of the day in a daze. Admittedly I felt better around Jacob, but that only made me feel worse later on. Like I was trying to replace him, like I could just move on to another. But still, every day Jacob would come, and I would never stop him, I would always go to him for advice. Always let him in.

--

'It just, it hurts so much Jacob.' I sobbed.

'I know Bella. It will get better though.' Jacob said, trying to comfort me.

'No, this time it's different. Last time I believed he wanted to leave me. This time...I killed him.'

'Bella, you didn't kill him.'

'If I had been changed, better yet, if I had just stayed with Renee and not disrupted his life. He would be safe. He would still be alive.'

'But I wouldn't have found you. I would probably never have met you. What kind of life would that be for me?'

'A good one. You could go on with your life. Imprint, and never have to worry about me. Ever. You would never have fallen in love with someone as selfish as I am.'

Jacob put one finger to my lips to silence me. 'Bella, I don't blame you and neither would he.'

'I just...I'm terrified I'm going to forget. Things like, his smell. The sound of his voice. The way it felt to be held by him, comfortable, safe.' I glanced up at his face, he looked hurt, but quickly composed his face. 'I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about this.'

'No, no Bella. If it's on your mind. I'm here.'

--

'Hello?'

'Bella! It's Alice.'

'Oh hey, how are you?'

'Well, you know. Bella listen, I need to talk to Jacob about something. Can you put him on?'

'Well um, sure I guess, his just went to check on something for the pack.'

'Oh...I'll talk to him later then I guess. I'll call back in half an hour.'

'No Alice, what do you need to tell him?'

'Umm...'

'Alice come on, I'm your sister, you need to tell me.' There was a pause, then after a minute she answered.

'Fine, we are taking on the Volturi, and we need the wolves help.'

'NO! You can't. They are too powerful!'

'They killed Edward. They will pay...'

**OK...so it's just a bit of dialog, not my strongest writing point. But I'm tired, and I have homework and Prison Break waiting for me in the other room, plus its 11:43 and I have school tomorrow...if it's not good blame the flames. Goodnight :) **


	8. A Plan?

**I don't own anything...**

'...Alice, wasn't the whole point of Edward and Emmett going alone to avoid a war?' I asked.

'Well...yes, but Bella, Emmett and Jasper will _not _let them get away with killing Edward. How can the rest of us just sit back an allow them to get killed as well? Of course Jasper is more sensible than Emmett, but nonetheless they are _both _going to get the Volturi. Then there's Carlisle, and as much as he hates hurting people, or vampires, even he wants revenge...we all do. How can you not?' Alice questioned.

'Alice, I want revenge, there is nothing I want more than to make them pay. I can promise you that. But at what cost? I've already lost Edward, how can I lose the rest of my family? How will I survive that?' I said quietly, tears escaping my eyes.

'Bella, if we have the wolves on our side again, we can do it. Although we will need a lot of help to get them to agree...'

'...but then I'm putting them in danger! No! You can't do it Alice! It would be better if you just handed me off to the Volturi, one life, instead of...how ever many wolves there are plus you guys.'

'You think that if we gave you up it would stop Emmett? Really Bella? Edward, he was our brother, just because the Volturi may give up after you are 'taken care of' doesn't mean we wont stop. We _will _avenge Edwards death, and anyways. The Volturi wont give up, they feel...threatened by us. Bella we need to do this, with the wolves help, while they are young, strong and highly numbered.'

'Ok fine, say you take the Volturi down, then whats to stop other vampires exposing themselves? Alice, you wont be able to live the same life.'

'Bella come on, most vampires never see the Volturi, yet they are terrified of them. Why do they need to know they are gone? But, we will only kill the ones that come here, that fight us...and Felix.'

'I don't know what the wolves will say...Um Alice, I actually, I wanted to ask you something.'

'Yes Bella?'

'How come Emmett isn't talking to me...I've spoken to everyone but him, I sort of...I need to know from him that there was nothing that could have been done...to save him I mean...'

'I'll get him to call you later and he can explain it ok? The wolves home I guess, your future just disappeared. Which is it?'

'Sam and Seth...'

'Even better than Jacob. Put Sam on.'

'Give me a minute.'

I placed the phone down on the counter and walked over to Sam. 'Hey Sam...There someone on the phone for you.' I said almost shyly.

Sam looked at me curiously and walked gracefully over to the phone, Seth went and laid down on the couch.

'Hello?...' There was a slight pause and then Sam growled. 'You expect us to help you!?...Don't use that against me, your the one who put her in this danger, you fix it...Yes if they come to Forks or La Push, we will kill them...Pfft, as if, you will not step one foot inside Forks, or I will personally rip your throat out, and...No, she is staying here...I don't care what he says...We will protect Forks and La Push, that is all...' Suddenly Sam's voice was calmer, understanding filled every word. 'Fine, I will take it up with Jacob...We'll see...Bye.'


	9. Nightmares

**I own nothing...sorry it has been so long since I updated, I couldn't write the week before Breaking Dawn came out cause I was too excited, or a few days after cause I was reading it, then this weekend I was really busy. Anyways its updated now, I hope you enjoy. I'm going to bed now, goodnight :D...**

'Jacob, come on tell me!' I begged, exasperated.

'Bells I can't. Alpha rules.' Jacob explained.

'Stupid Alpha.' I mumbled, and heard a slight chuckle from the kitchen, no doubt Paul could hear me. 'Fine I'll just ask Alice.'

Sam had ordered the pack not to tell me his plans about the was with the Volturi, so of course that made me even more desperate to know. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Alice, but her phone rang out. So did Carlisle's, Esme's, Jasper's, I even tried Rosalie's and each one rang out. I only had Emmett left, I took a deep breath and tried to work up the courage. When Jacob thought I wasn't going to call anytime soon he went to get some food. As soon as he left the room I closed my eyes and pressed the call button.

'Hello?'

'Emmett, hey...I uh, I...'

'Bella? Did you need to speak to Alice? She's just gone hunting, they all did 'cept for me and Rosalie. They'll be home soon.' Emmett said hurriedly.

I took another deep breath and tried not to let my emotions get the better of me. 'Actually Emmett, I need to talk to you too.'

'Uh, yes Bella?' Emmett's voice was full of worry.

I felt tears stinging my eyes and I tried to blink them back. 'I don't know where to start, so I'll just come out and say it. It's about Edward. I just, I need to know...that there was nothing that could have saved him and I..I want to know what happened. No one else knows like you.'

'Bella I don't know what to say.' there was a pause and the Emmett continued with a sigh, 'Maybe there was something that could have saved him, maybe not. It was a split decision, Alice didn't see...'

'What happened Emmett?' I pressed.

'You really want to know? Bella it gives _me _nightmares, and I don't even sleep.' Emmett said, the tone of his voice would have been enough to haunt me, it was so sad, broken.

'I think it's the only way I'll truly understand, or at least believe it. It still feels like your all going to turn around and tell me that all of this is some sort of sick joke.' I said quietly.

'It's not a joke Bella, I wish it were...OK so, Alice had a vision of us running into Demetri and Felix,' He growled the last to names, 'nothing happened but Carlisle suggested it would be better if we outnumbered them. But every time one of the others made a decision to go Alice would have a vision with war as the outcome. So we decided it would be better if just _Edward_and I went.' Emmett's voice broke on Edwards name, 'Felix taunted Edward, saying how if we couldn't change you we should kill you, and we both knew it would never happen. Felix told Edward he would kill you for him and I guess he was thinking things too 'cause Edwards just lost it and attacked him. I've never, ever seen Edward loose his cool like that Bella. I could see Demetri was about to attack him as well so I took him on, he managed to rip of my arm and the pain was too much. I screamed but I didn't give up, I kept fighting him, but then I smelt the smoke and I knew it was too late...Do you want me to continue?'

I nodded my head, because I didn't trust my voice, but then I realised he could see me and managed to squeak out a 'Yes.'

'Felix had Edwards head in his hands, and was tossing it back and forth like a ball, he told me to warn the others. Then he threw Edwards head into the fire and ran off...'

Sobs wracked my body at the sound of Emmett's pain stricken voice. Sometime during all this Jacob came back and wrapped his arms around me. I lay in Jacob's arms crying while Emmett apologised time and time again for not protecting Edward better. I stayed like this until I cried myself to sleep.

I had nightmares that night. I was in a clearing standing next to Emmett, Felix and Demetri were standing across from us, their blood red eyes more menacing than anything I had ever seen. My dream jumped and suddenly Felix and I were fighting, he tackled me, and then I was burning. Everything was hot, too hot. All too hot.


	10. Recipe For Disaster

**I own nothing...**

'Sam has given us permission to come back to Forks to fight, he will fight with us, but that's it, then we have to leave again. He only agreed to it because I told him that they would probably come looking for you there as well and Jacob wanted to give you as much protection as he possibly could.' Alice explained. 'Their going to be there next week, thats all I can gather from my visions.'

'Alice no! Please no, don't fight them. Please!' I begged.

'We have to Bella, they're going to fight us no matter what. Our planes about to leave, I have to go ok? See you soon.'

'Bye.'

The phone went dead and I turned around to find Charlie standing in the doorway.

'Hey dad.' I mumbled.

'The Cullens coming out here?' He asked.

'Yeah.'

'No more progress huh?'

I shook my head, the cover story was that Edward had been murdered and his body tossed out to sea and the murderer was nowhere to be found. Somehow the Cullens had come up with all the right paperwork to convince Charlie that Edward had been killed without giving away too much.

'Your mother's been asking to come down and see you. Are you up for it?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah dad, sure I am.' I muttered. 'When can she come?'

'Well, we sort of already planned it.' Charlie said grinning sheepishly. 'Phil and Renee are going to be here next week.'

'What!' I asked, shocked.

'What's the matter Bells? Don't you want to see her? Aw I'm sorry I should have asked.'

'No dad I want to see her. It's just I don't think next week is the best time, maybe in a few weeks.'

'Why Bells?'

Not wanting to tell him the truth I just shook my head and said, 'Because I'm not in the best shape right now dad.'

Not knowing what to say, Charlie came up and wrapped his arms around me. Probably praying silently that I wouldn't cry, but it was too late for that...My parents, Phil, the Cullens and the wolves would all be in Forks next week...and I couldn't do anything to protect any of them from the Volturi.


	11. Heartache

**I own nothing... **

I sobbed into my pillow, hugging it tighter to me. I had another nightmare about Edward - the same reoccurring nightmare, where I was him, and I could feel the pain he went through as Felix ripped him apart and burnt the pieces - but Jacob was out on wolf duty and I didn't think Charlie would be too keen to hear about my nightmares about my late vampire husbands torturous death. I heard the doorbell ring, but I tried to ignore it, I shoved my head under the pillow trying to drown out all sound.

A few minutes my door opened and I felt the bed shift slightly as someone sat down next to me, then I felt a cold hand rubbing circles on my back. _Edward. _I flipped over as fast as I could, expecting to see his tousled bronze hair, his warm golden eyes. Instead I was staring into Esme's concerned butterscotch eyes.

'Bella dear?'

The tears welled up in my eyes as my chest ached and Esme pulled me up into a hug.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry Bella.'

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, 'I thought...no I hoped you were him.'

Esme rubbed my back as I cried, and eventually the tears subsided.

'The whole family is here Bella, we were all worried about you. Do you want to come down stairs, or can they come up?'

'Um, I'll come down stairs, but I think I'll take a shower first if that's OK?'

'Sure, we'll wait with Charlie.' She said, smiling warmly.

I made my way into the bathroom, turned on the water as hot as I could take it, and stepped in. I washed my face, trying to make it seem less obvious that I had been crying, but every time I would calm down enough to go down stairs, I would remember something like his face, or think something like, 'Edward will be down there', and I would burst into tears again. Finally I decided that they would notice no matter what and it wouldn't do any good to keep them waiting any longer. I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. Once I was dry I pulled on some old sweats, wondering idly if Alice would have a fit when she saw what I was wearing, then I made my way downstairs.

When I hopped off the last step Alice looked up at me, smiled weakly, and walked to my side. I wrapped my arms around her at once, a strange feeling of deja vu swept over me, last time I lost Edward I remember hugging Alice in this exact same spot, after being separated from her for much longer than I could bear. She held my hand as we walked into the lounge room, where my family were all sitting. Carlisle and Esme approached us first. Esme swept me into another hug, and after she let me go so did Carlisle. Jasper approached me slowly, but stopped about half a metre away from me, he placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt a wave of calm wash through my body. I lifted my hand to rest on his, and then he stepped away, falling back onto the couch where he had been only moments before. Rosalie stood on the other side of the room, with Emmett who was staring at the floor. His face a mixture of pain and guilt. As I looked around at the rest of my family, I noticed the pain and worry etched on each of their faces, but somehow Emmett's had the biggest impact on me. Probably because I was so used to seeing him with a huge smile on his face. My eyes fell back onto his face, and I have no idea how long I stared at him before he finally looked up. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn he was crying. I pulled out of Alice's hold and stumbled over to him. I glanced at Rosalie who nodded her head before I reached up and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me too.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, I felt the need to say something, so I asked the most obvious question, 'Emmett how are you holding up?'

He glanced to the floor, opened his mouth like he was about to say something, closed it, cleared his throat and then tried again. 'I miss him Bells.' He whispered.

My broken heart shattered into a million more pieces.


	12. Training

**I own nothing... and I know this isn't Alec's actual power but it works for my story... so just go with it lol. **

Every night during the next week the Cullen's and the wolves will train, train harder than last year. Unfortunately Carlisle had been unable to get any help from other vampires close to us, and there wasn't enough time to search far away. But much to my surprise, as we entered the small clearing we had used for training last time, there were 6 new wolves. Bringing our total up to 16 wolves and 6 vampires. As much as I was glad for the extra help, I felt sorry for these kids, to have their whole lives turned upside down.

Jasper and Carlisle taught everyone about how to kill the Volturi, what their weaknesses were, and what their strengths were.

'Our main problem is going to be Alec, his power is more potent than any one else's. If he catches your gaze, even for a second, even if you look into his eyes for the briefest moment, he can blow you to shreds. So of course rule number one is to avoid his eyes.' Jasper explained, standing in the middle of the loose circle.

'Rule number two is to take our Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix first, they are the main defence for the Volturi. Then we will work our way down from most dangerous to least.' Carlisle said, standing next to Jasper.

'Jasper, I want to help. Can't I be there as a distraction? Remember you thought it was a good idea last time...and seeing as this is my fault...' Before I had even finished Jasper was shaking his head.

'OK, rule number three, no humans on the battle field,' When Jasper saw my angry glare he continued, 'Bella the Volturi aren't as blood thirsty as newborns and you would be more of a distraction to the wolves and the us by being there.'

My cheeks flared and I shrank back. I watched as Jasper and Carlisle waved each of the Cullen's forward, teaching them how to fight the Volturi. Jacob came and laid down next to me in wolf form, he placed his head on his paws, but never took his eyes off the Cullen's. I reached over and tangled my hair in his long fur.

'I want to try something new,' Jasper said looking over to the wolves, 'it will take a lot of self control on both parts, but I think it will be worth it in the end. We don't have to do it tonight, have a think about it...I think if we work on your skills, no contact but just movement...' His voice broke off at the low growls coming from the wolves.

'I know you are made to hunt us, but these vampires are trained like you've never seen. They are the best fighters. We don't mean to offend you, but it was just something we've been contemplating, please think about it.' Carlisle looked at Sam while he said this.

Sam nodded his head. I didn't know if he meant he would do it or if he would think about it. But it didn't matter right now. Exhaustion swept over me all of a sudden and I laid my head on Jacob's back, closing my eyes for a while...

'Bella wake up.' Alice said, she shook my shoulder. 'Come on I'll take you home, were going to be here a while.'

I nodded sleepily and let her lead me towards the car. She hugged me goodbye when we got to my house. I made my way inside and up the stairs as silently as I could. Then I changed into my pyjamas and jumped into bed, falling asleep again as soon as my head hit the pillow.

--

'Hey, I'm sorry for waking you.' I could just make out his features in the glow from my clock, his eyes were strained and he had a sad smile playing on his lips.

My hand reached up unconsciously to touch his cheek, it was cold, and smooth, and most importantly, it was Edward.

'Edward? But how-'

He placed a finger against my lips to cut me off, 'Shh love, it doesn't matter right now...' He gazed deep into my eyes, lent down to kiss me then added, 'I love you. More than anything, I love you.'


	13. Felix

**I don't own this...**

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion and I stared up at him. Gently he rubbed his hand against my forehead, smoothing out the creases there and flashed his crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I continued to stare at him, not able to accept he was really here.

'Tell me what your thinking?' he asked. I shook my head and his face fell, 'Please?'

'Why are you doing this?!' I cried.

'Doing what?'

'How are you here? Your not meant to be here!'

'I missed you,' he shrugged, 'Do you not want me to be here?' he started pulling away from me.

'No wait! I want you here. Of course I do!'

I grabbed helplessly to his shirt, but he was too strong for me. In a matter of seconds he was at my window.

'I guess I shouldn't have come back, I'm sorry for that.' he then jumped from my open window.

I ran over to it and screamed out, 'NO EDWARD COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK!' the tears were streaming from my eyes now, and my vision was blurry.

I tripped over my own two feet and fell through the window. Two strong, ice cold arms caught me, Edward. He had a wicked grin spread across his face, like he had just played the worlds biggest trick on someone. Something wasn't right, and then I realised his eyes were red. I peeled my eyes away from his, his bronze hair was gone, replaced by short black hair. His skin changed too, the olive complexion that looks odd combined with the vampire paleness. My heart picked up speed as I realised I was in danger. Felix had his arms wrapped around me, no, Edward had caught me. I was sure of it. But somehow he had morphed into Felix, maybe it was Felix's gift, maybe he had the ability to morph. Why didn't the Cullen's mention this? I started struggling, knowing it was useless. Effortlessly he pounced back in through my window and placed me on the bed, then leaned in towards my neck, his mouth slightly open.


	14. He's Here?

**I don't own this...**

I woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat, a piercing scream echoed around the room before a small, cold hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to pull away from the contact before I recognised Alice's short, spiky hair. She held her finger up to her lips and removed her left hand from my mouth, I took a deep, shaky breath.

I remembered back to when Edward and Carlisle had tried to change me, had Felix tried to change me too? Is that why I was unconscious. So Edward was back? Edward was back! I sat up too quickly and the room spun a little.

'Alice! Where is he? Where's Edward?' I gasped.

Her eyebrows pulled down in confusion, 'Bella, haven't we been over this? Edward's gone.'

'No. He was here just before, but then he got upset and ran off, and then I fell from the window and he caught me, but it was...Felix...Can he morph into other forms?' Alice shook her head quickly, her eyes seeming to question my sanity, 'Oh...But Edward was here?'

'Bella it was a dream, I've been here all night watching you. Sort of felt like I needed to, I saw your future disappear. I didn't know if you...died, or if the dog was coming into your room. I didn't want either to happen so I've been here all night. You were pretty restless, but you have been so tired I didn't want to wake you...Sorry.'

--

'Jacob and I will work on our technique with you, the others do not wish to, or do not have enough self control. They can just watch us.' Sam said, standing in human form infront of the wolves.

Carlisle nodded and Sam went into the forest to phase. When he came back he and Jacob made their way over to stand infront of Carlisle and Jasper.

'Now, were lucky that the Volturi wont be expecting to see wolves, but it wont take them long to get over the shock. I think the best way to go about this is for you to show us how you would normally kill a vampire, and then we modify those moves a little so they will work on the Volturi?' Carlisle asked.

Sam nodded once and in slow motion he and Jacob pointed to the places they would aim for when they fought.

'OK, thats good. But instead of aiming for the neck first, aim for the chest. They wont expect that. Yes...Just like that..' Carlisle encouraged, Jasper had a deer in the headlights look.

It continued like that for another hour before Jasper called to end the training for tonight. The wolves followed Sam into the forest, and I followed the Cullens to the cars.

'How are you Bella?' Carlisle asked, we were trailing a few feet behind the others, giving me a false sense of privacy.

'I..I don't know. It's easier without him than last time, but hardly. I think it's only because he didn't want to leave me this time? That I know he still loves me, but I keep...I keep having nightmares about him.' I whispered.

Carlisle nodded, 'Time heals all wounds.' His ancient eyes were full of sorrow and I knew it wouldn't be the case for him.

'How are you?' I asked, not knowing if I would get the truth.

'As good as I can be considering. But I understand he would have done anything to protect you. I would have lost him no matter what, he wouldn't live without you Bella.'


	15. Frustration

**I don't own this...and I had writers block, but yet this is an important part to the story line...mehh...enjoy or else :D **

--

The following week past in a blur, Alice continued to have visions about the Volturi, each one more precise than the last. She now knew the exact time they would come, the only problem was that Renee and Phil were 3 hours before them. Billy had been helpful by inviting us all over for lunch at his place, and thankfully Renee and Phil wanted to come. Renee was 'eager to sight see La Push'...I knew it was just an act to get me out of the house, but I was sort of thankful for her effort.

I was pacing up and down at the airport when Alice grabbed my arm.

'Sit Bella, they'll be here soon.' She promised.

I sat down next to her and put my head in my hands, my heart was racing and I didn't know how I would get through tonight. How was I meant to act normal when the people I loved were fighting for our lives? I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see my mother smiling kindly at me.

'Bella!' she greeted me.

'Mum...' I stood and she pulled me into a hug then pulled back to look into my eyes,

'How are you?'

I shrugged, not trusting my voice enough to answer. Phil came up next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

'Hey Bella.' he said softly.

I smiled back and him and then Alice jumped up, 'Oh, mum, Phil...this is Alice. Alice, this is my mum and Phil.'

--

'Bella?' My mum was waving her hand in front of my face.

'...uh yeah?'

'Aren't you hungry?' She asked.

'No, not really.' I shrugged.

'You seem distracted.' She pointed out.

I shook my head, 'I'm just tired mum...'

Billy gave me a knowing look from across the table, Charlie and Phil were too wrapped up in their conversation about baseball to notice my distraction. I glanced at the clock, it had been 2 hours, how much longer was this going to take? How much more of this could I take? Once we were all finished Charlie and I placed all the dishes in the sink and I left with Renee and Phil to go down to the beach.

--

After another torturous hour on the beach I got a call from Billy saying Jacob had come home, so we headed back to Billy's house.

'Bella slow down.' Renee called out with a laugh.

Once again I slowed my pace to match hers, 'Sorry mum..'

'Why so eager to get back?' Phil asked.

'I don't know, I'd just really like you too meet Jacob, his really cool.' I smiled, hoping they would believe that half truth.

Finally, finally we made it back to the Blacks house. Sam, Jacob, Embry and Quil were all sitting around the kitchen table. I could see the pale scars running along Jacobs face, knowing where they had come from. I immediately knew something was wrong, their charade didn't fool me. But I had to act normal infront of my parents. So we moved the party outside and talked for a while, before Renee and Phil decided they were going to head home tonight, much to my relief. Charlie decided to stay back with Billy and watch the game, but Jacob and I were heading back to my house. He had some knews to tell me and he promised the bloodsuckers, also known as the Cullen's that they could be there when he told me.

As soon as we got in the car I turned on him, 'Jacob I don't care what you promised, if something happened tell me right now!'

'Do you really want me to get my head ripped off?' He asked seriously, 'Cause I wouldn't put it past that little freak to do it you know...'

'They have names Jake...'

'_Fine_..I wouldn't put it past Alice...'

'Tell me Jacob!' I demanded.

He shook his head sharply, 'It'll be better if they're there I guess...'

I sulked for the rest of the ride to my house. When we finally got there I jumped out the car and slammed the door behind me, storming away from Jacob. He caught up to me quickly, and grabbed my wrist, slipping his hand into mine as we walked. I shook out of his grip and the front door opened, Alice flew out, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the lounge room, then pushed me onto the couch. She started pacing as Carlisle, Esme and Jasper filed in, followed by Jacob who sat down next to me but was careful not to touch me this time. The silence dragged on before I finally begged.

'Will somebody _please _tell me what happened today?'


	16. More Than I Can Handle

**I don't own this...Death haunts us all will be updated with Emmett and Rosalie's story...and the wolves story might be up in a few days...**

As my voice broke the silence everyone in the room froze and stared at me. Esme looked as though she wold start crying, but she stepped forward and knelt down in front of me.

'Bella...Bella...' She looked down and took a deep breath, shaking her head slightly, 'It was to be expected, even though we hoped, foolishly we hoped...There were some casualties, of all kinds...The Volturi is gone, there are only a few members of the guard left, but they wont harm us.' she looked up into my eyes and took another deep breath, 'Some of the wolves, poor young ones, barely knew what they were getting themselves into...Collin, Brady and Joshua...and then Emmett, he looked into Alec's eyes. Rosalie killed Alec, but then she gave up and let Demetri kill her.'

I stared uncomprehending into Esme's eyes. Hearing what she was saying, but not quite understanding. I nodded slightly, trying to show that I was listening, as I sorted through the news she had told me...My family moved closer to me, even Jasper came closer than usual, in need of the comfort of his family.

After a while, Carlisle left the room, he was back in a few seconds carrying two glasses of water, handing one to me and one to Jake. I followed Carlisle hands and when I looked at Jacob I realised he had been crying. He lifted the glass to his lips and unconsciously I did the same, taking a small sip. Slowly I drank the whole glass and then Carlisle took both cups back to the kitchen. He slipped into doctor mode when he got back, 'Bella, you've had a great deal of shock and I think your in shock now, and it's probably for the best if you go and get some rest. One of us can stay with you if you please...and I think you should get some rest too Jacob.'

Jacob nodded once, 'I want to stay with Bella...I'll just carry a chair into her room or something and sleep on that so Charlie wont freak.'

The Cullen's all nodded, 'We'll be back in the morning.' Esme promised and then they were gone.

Jacob helped me walk up to my room 'Get changed, and I'll be back in a minute.'

I pulled any pajamas out of the closet and got changed quickly. There was a knock at the door and I went to open it. Jacob was on the other side, holding the chair from the lounge room, he placed it next to my bed and asked, 'Where are your spare blankets?'

Without talking I walked past him and pulled a spare blanket from the closet, then went to Charlie's room and grabbed a spare top and pants for Jacob. I handed him the clothes, placed the blanket on the chair and then sat on the bed.

'I'll just go into the bathroom OK?' he asked, hesitated, and then walked out of the room.

I stared unseeingly at the floor, waves of pain seemed to crash into me. Each one hurting more than the last. When Jacob got back I was still staring at the floor, he picked me up with one hand and drew the covers, placed me on the bed, then he pulled them back over me and sat down on the couch with the blanket draped over his legs. He reached over to me, and I realised my arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, trying to hold myself together, he pulled one hand away from my body and held it in his. The gaping hole in my chest, started by the loss of Edward, and deepened by the loss of Emmett, the wolves, and even Rosalie, burned unbearably. How could I go on? My family was being taken away from me one by one and I was powerless to stop it. The waves crashed into me again and my chest seemed to rip in two. As I lost all hope, I lost connection to the outside world.


	17. Dr Jacob?

**I don't own this...OK so the wolves story is updated now :D sorry about the wait I've been really busy and tired and yeah...enjoy :D or I'll just send the Volturi to off you to...or at least work it into my story somehow :D Bella's catatonic so this chapters in Jacob's POV. **

'C'mon Bells, just another bite.' I encouraged, holding a piece of bread to her lips.

She turned her head slightly away from the food. I groaned and put the plate on the desk next to her. Then I got up, shifted Bella over a little and sat on the edge of her bed, adjusting the blanket so it was wrapped around her more tightly.  
It had been 4 weeks since the war, or the horrible car accident as the rest of Forks and La Push knew it, the first 13 days the Cullen's were always here, and I honestly didn't care anymore, well except for the stink, at least _they_ didn't _need_ to breathe...After 10 days Sam told them that in three days time at midnight they had to be out of Forks, they were to tell Charlie something came up in Edward's case, or something like that and never come back.  
Only a few of the wolves agreed with him, well only two; Jared and Paul. The rest of us felt the same sort of weird respect for them, most of us had fought with the Vampires twice now, they saved some of us in the war, myself included, and I just couldn't bare to rip them apart from Bella.  
They called me a lot to get information on Bella. I promised them they would see her soon, and let them in on mine and Seth's idea to let them back into Forks.  
But Bella, nothing really got to her these days, the Doc. said she was catatonic...Most of the time she sat in bed, Emily would come and help her go to the bathroom and shower but I was almost always here, Charlie had even given me a key to the house. He said it was so much worse than last time, at least then she made an effort, but now she just didn't care. She only ate a tiny bit each day, and she had lost so much weight...But the worse thing of all was when the tears started up, it was like she didn't even know she was crying, but the sight was so heart wrenching that I cried along with her a few times.  
I just lay there holding her hand for a while before I started talking, it still felt a little weird but Dr. Gerandy said it could help, if she knew there were people out here that cared for her.

'Hm well I don't really know what to say, but I want to talk to you. Um, well about a two and a half weeks ago my sister, Rachel, she came down to visit. Paul, out of all the pack, Paul imprinted on her! His always around our house now so he annoys me and dad' I pulled a face and sighed dramatically, then continued, 'but he makes her happy and dad's happy shes sticking around now, so I'm just going to have to put up with him!' I paused not knowing what else to say on that subject, after a few minutes I started again, 'I-uh I'm sorry about Sam Bells...He had no right to kick the Cullen's out of Forks. We're working on him huh, I was talking with Seth though, and we were thinking if we can't sway him, then maybe we'll start our own pack. Cause I'm meant to be Alpha and all. But I'll just give it a week or so...I don't really want those responsibilities and his starting to understand a little.' She wasn't responding, I expected no less but it was still a kick in the gut. 'I miss you Bella, I know it's hard but I'm here for you to talk to...I want to see your smile and hear your voice. I just want my best friend back.' I could feel that I was close to tears so I announced 'I'm gonna go downstairs to get you a drink. Please try to eat while I'm gone OK?' I asked without any hope that she would do it.

I got up off the bed and walked to the door, when I looked back she was staring straight ahead, I hit the door, lightly for me, and she looked up. Well at least there was a change there, about two weeks ago she wouldn't even acknowledge any sounds or anything, as long as it wasn't someone talking right in her ear. When I got to the last step I sunk down and put my head in my hands. Letting the tears come freely, Charlie had been talking about hospitalizing Bella because she just wasn't getting better, I begged him to give her another week but it seemed like my efforts were wasted. When the tears dried up I washed my face, grabbed two glasses out of the cupboards and some juice out of the fridge. I poured some juice, and downed the whole glass with one gulp, then I filled the other cup for Bella. I carried it back up the stairs, and when I opened the door she was looking up at me, her lips pulled up in a tiny smile.

I tried not to get my hopes but my breath caught in my throat, a stupid grin broke out on my face and my heart started racing a million miles an hour. I placed the glass on the desk, my hand a little shakey and I hugged her tightly. Then I stepped back and looked into her eyes.

'Hey Bella.' I whispered...hoping for her to respond, she didn't but it was OK with me. She was still more alive than she had been even hours ago.

I picked up the plate again and brought the piece of bread to her lips. When she ate it I almost, _almost _giggled like a schoolgirl. But instead I just grinned wider. When her food was finished I kissed her cheek.

'Thanks Bells.' I whispered.

I pulled back to look at her face, and she was staring back at me with the first signs of life I had seen in her for a long time. I grabbed the glass and brought it up to her lips, she turned her face away again and I frowned.

'C'mon Bella, please...' I placed my hand under her chin and pulled her face towards mine, touching her lips slightly with the glass.

She pulled back again and pushed my hand down, then she cleared her throat and opened her mouth like she was going to speak. I leaned in so she could whisper in my ear.

'I don't like orange juice.' she whined.

I had to laugh at that, 'If you keep talking I'll get you anything you want.' I promised.


	18. Ulterior Motives and Alpha Males

**I don't own this..I read over this and noticed like, heaps of errors, there hopefully fixed now, sorry I wrote it really late at night...**

'Earth to Bella?' Jacob said, waving a hand in front of my face.

'Hm? Sorry... I was daydreaming.' I plastered a smile on my face hoping he would buy it.

From the look on his face I knew he didn't believe me, he knew me better than that, but he also knew that I didn't want to talk about it now. So thankfully he left it alone.

'Here, cut these up for me?' He asked, handing me some potatoes. I immediately started peeling them.

We worked silently side by side and once dinner was finally in the oven Jacob pulled me into the lounge room to watch some T.V. He was asleep within minutes and I just lay there, trying not to think too much about the pain I felt right now. I flicked aimlessly through the channels but nothing was able to hold my interest. I settled for some cooking show, watching half-heartedly.

I started daydreaming again and I was startled when I heard the phone ringing. I jumped up to get it.

'Hello?' I answered.

'Hello? Bella? Oh, Bella..It's soo good to hear your voice!' Alice was practically squealing with excitement.

'Alice!' I whispsered, unable to think of anything to say.

'Bella, did Jacob tell you? We're allowed to come back! We're coming on the first flight home!'

'Sam changed his mind?' I asked dumbly.

'Yeah, called just before to say we could come back...I'll talk to you when we get there OK?'

'Bye Alice.'

'Bye Bella..'

I hung up the phone and heard Jacob yawning behind me, 'What did Alice want?'

'Sam said they could come home.' I turned and smiled, it was tiny but for once I wasn't forcing it onto my unwilling face.

Jacob smiled back, 'Wonder what changed his mind?'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'Hmm...I'm just going to grab dinner out of the oven.'

Jacob turned towards the door, 'I'll eat with you, but then I want to go check in on the pack. OK?' As he turned back I saw a brief flash of worry in his eyes before he composed his features.

I didn't think about it too much he was probably just worried about the Cullen's coming back. 5 minutes after Jacob and I started dinner Charlie and Billy came through the door. We talked as we ate but when Jacob let them know about the Cullen's return Billy threw him a worried glance. Jacob averted his gaze and the conversation picked up again.

After dinner Jake and I volunteered to clean, so Billy and Charlie went to watch the game. Jacob started to help with the dishes but he kept throwing glances at the door, 'Jacob, go check on the pack...I'll be able to handle this.' I suggested.

'Thanks Bells.' He ducked down to kiss my cheek and then nearly ran out the door.

Once the kitchen was clean I went upstairs to take a shower, trying not to go crazy while Jacob was gone, he was reluctant to leave me as it was. But even after showering, shaving, brushing my teeth and blow drying my hair he still wasn't back. I knew Charlie would be too into the game to notice but I didn't want to go downstairs and draw attention to me being alone. I went to my room only to remember I had done all my homework. I pulled out one of my old tattered books and laid on my bed to read, unable to loose myself in the story.

Finally there was a knock at my door and Jake poked his head through. My heart started racing and I smiled. He walked forward and sat on the edge of my bed.

'How's the pack?' I asked.

His face was serious, anger visible in his eyes. 'Sam had, an ulterior motive...He thought if he brought the Cullen's over here he could fight them...'

'But the treaty!' I cried.

He shook his head, 'Sam doesn't care about the treaty Bells...'

'So do the Cullen's know?' I asked.

He shook his head, 'Sam wont hurt them...'

'You can't know that Jacob!' I begged, 'Please warn them.'

'I do know that...I gave him the order not to touch them...' Jacob said.

I sorted through his sentence trying to find out what he meant...'But only the Alpha can give orders right?'

He nodded slightly.

'So how can you order Sam around?' I asked slightly confused, a look at Jacob's worried eyes confirmed my suspicions, somehow Jacob had become Alpha. 'How?'

'I don't know, I just knew I needed to keep the Cullen's safe, I knew that to keep you sane they had to stay alive...It just sort of happened, I was so desperate it just happened. But Bella I_ hate _it when Sam takes my will away, yet I took his, Paul's and Jared's away all in one night. We umm, we fought first though...' I gasped again as Jacob pulled up his top to show me the faded scars on his chest.

I wrapped my arms around him, 'What are you going to do now?'

He shrugged, 'I don't know how to lead the pack, but then I don't know how to fall back as Alpha, so I guess I don't have a choice.'

'It'll all work out...' I promised him.


	19. They're Back

**I don't own this...Sorry it's a little short I'm buggered...**

'Hi Bella!' Alice greeted excitedly, she pecked my cheek and threw her arms around me, I hugged her back tightly.

'Hey Alice.' She pulled back after a second or two and stepped aside so I could greet the rest of my family.

Esme hugged me at once, squeezing me tightly, 'We missed you so much Bella.'

'I missed you guys too.'

Next Carlisle came and pulled me into a hug, 'It's so good to see you Bella.'

I nodded against his shoulder and he stepped back. Jasper stood just a few feet away, he smiled warmly at me, and took a step forward. I saw Alice nod at him from the corner of my eye and he came closer, he grabbed hold of my hand and whispered, 'I can't believe how much I missed you.' Then he too wrapped his arms around me, but he held them very loosely around my shoulders.

I was a little shocked, usually Jasper never came closer than absolutely necessary, trying to avoid hurting me. After I recovered I hugged him tightly back, but then he pulled away.

We made our way into the lounge room and sat down. Alice and Esme sat on either side of me, and Esme placed a hand on my leg.

'How have you been?' Carlisle asked.

I shrugged a little, I knew Jacob had told them all the gory details. I fought the tears in my throat and lowered my gaze. Esme patted my leg, 'Bella?'

I shook my head, 'I'm OK...I'm OK.' I tried to put on a smile, they didn't try to bring it up with me again.

We talked for a little bit, but after a while Esme said, 'You look exhausted Bella.'

'I've been having a little trouble sleeping.' I admitted.

'I have that problem too.' Jasper joked, smiling slightly.

We all laughed at that, but then my stomach growled. 'Hmm, I guess I should get dinner.'

I started to get up but Esme pushed me down. 'Stay here, I will get you something to eat. Alice can you go get Bella some blankets?'

Esme was cooking in the kitchen, Carlisle and Jasper were cleaning, while Alice tried to keep me from helping.

Sometime during our conversation Alices face fell into a pout.

'Whats wrong?' I asked.

'I have nothing against Jacob, I just hate not being able to see the future.' she sulked.

I smiled at the thought of Jacob coming here, he had been out on wolf duty today. It had taken me all morning to convince him and Charlie that I would be OK by myself. And even then they had Emily stay with me until the Cullen's called to say they were a few minutes away. It was good to know that what ever was going on with Sam and the Cullen's, Emily's and my friendship wasn't hurt by the fact that I still chose to spend time with them aswell.

I heard the rustling of keys and then Jacob made his way, cautiously, into the lounge room.

'Hi Jacob.' Alice greeted.

To both mine and Jacob's surprise she stood up and hugged him, but her tiny arms were unable to wrap completely around him. He patted her back a little then pulled back.

'Uh, hi...Alice.' He smiled as he turned his gaze to me, 'Bella.'

'Hey Jake.' He kissed my cheek and sat down infront of me, Alice came to sit next to me again.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me then, I snuggled into the blankets and closed my eyes. I was in a state just between sleep and awareness when I heard Alice murmur, 'Thank you for taking care of her.'

'I didn't do it for you.' Jacob muttered, his voice gruff.

'Yeah I know, but we were all worried sick about her. I couldn't believe the state she was in when we left.'

'I think she's getting better now...She's been happier. Especially when she found out about all of you coming home.' Jacob's voice was grateful, 'I never thought I'd be so glad to have a bunch of bloodsuckers in the neighbourhood...Er I mean vampires, sorry Bella hates it when I call you that.'

Alice laughed, her voice tinkling.


	20. Permission to Love

**I don't own this..**

_Jacob had his arm around me, and I looked up at his smiling face. I felt happiness well in my chest, but there was a twinge of sadness. A lone tear slid down my cheek and Jacob's hand came up under my jaw, turning my head slightly. _

_Edward was standing there, his hands held out towards me. He had a slight smile on his face as he looked into my eyes. I took an involuntary step forward and Jacob's hand slid off my shoulder. Edward's body seemed transparent somehow, and I knew he wasn't really here. _

_'Edward?' _

_'Hello Bella.' Edward greeted, pulling me into a hug, he let out a short laugh, 'it feels weird being on this side.' _

_My hands closed around his shirt as he tried to pull away. 'Edward. I need you.' My breath seemed to come in shallow gasps, and then Edward shook his head. _

_'I can't be here for you anymore my love. But you can move on.' He promised._

_'I don't want to forget.' I cried._

_Edward looked at me, with so much emotion in his eyes, 'You wont forget me, Jacob will help you remember, my family will help you remember. But you need to move on...' I felt more tears fall down my cheeks and Edward smiled a sad smile, he wiped the tears from my face, 'I'm so proud of you Bella, you've done so well...Please don't cry now.__ I want you to be happy.' He placed my hand in Jacob's. 'Jacob's here to keep you safe, to love you.'_

_He let go of my other hand and then Edward faded away completely._

I woke up the next morning, feeling just as I had in my dream. I was happy, but there was still that part of my heart that was being torn to pieces. But I felt better somehow, like I could finally be happy again...

I heard Jacob and Alice's soft murmurs in the kitchen, and I laid in bed and tried to listen to their conversation. It was hard but I could just make out some of the words.

'Do...love her? ...Not sure...See parts...' Alice said.

'I don't know how she'd react...she loves him.' I could make out Jacob's rough voice more than I could Alice's.

I decided to get up then, and made my way downstairs. They heard me of course, and tried to look busy.

'Morning.' I greeted.

'Goodmorning Bella.' Alice came over and pecked me on the cheek, then handed me a plate of pancakes.

'Morning,' Jacob said, once I had sat down. He seemed to be avoiding my gaze as he looked down at his plate.

'So what were you guys talking about?' I asked, cautiously.

It looked like Jacob was blushing, as Alice answered, 'We'll tell you later.'

'How did you sleep?' Jacob asked, no doubt trying to change the subject.

I shrugged a little, 'Pretty good...No nightmares tonight...' I didn't feel the need to tell them about my actual dream right now.

They both smiled at me and Jacob rushed through the rest of his food, then stood up and kissed my cheek. 'I've got to go Bella. I'll see you later. Bye Alice.'

'Bye' Alice and I called out, as he was already at the door.

As soon as I knew he would be out of earshot I turned to glare at Alice, already suspicious of their conversation. 'What were you talking about?'

Innocence was clear on her face, but I knew her too well to believe it. I continued glaring before a huge smile broke out, 'Well Jake...I can't tell you.'

'Alice, if it has to do with Jacob, don't you think I should know?' I was practically begging.

She stared at me for a few seconds more, a smile forming on her face, she opened her mouth to say something. But then she slammed her mouth shut and her face fell into a pout. 'Jacob will tell you when his ready.'

--

I was extremely agitated by the time Jacob got home, Alice still refused to tell me what was going on, which only made me more suspicious. I was helping Esme with the cooking when Jacob walked in the door. He said hi but then went straight to the lounge room.

We got dinner in the oven and I started to clean but then Esme pushed me towards the lounge, 'It's OK..I can clean this all up.'

I nodded knowing she would get in done in three quarters of the time it took me. Jacob turned his head when I walked in the room, and smiled at me. I kept my face stern, knowing he would finally tell me if I didn't give in. I heard him sigh and he turned the t.v off.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'What were you and Alice talking about?' I asked.

'Why is it so important that you know?'

I shrugged a little, not wanting to tell him that I knew they were talking about me. I had never seen Jacob look so embarrassed or nervous.

He groaned and then looked at the ground, 'I was err..asking Alice, how you would react if I...If I asked..' He took a deep breath and started again, 'I love you Bella, and I know you love me...Not as much as him but that's OK...I just wanted to know if there was a chance for you and I..and I didn't want to upset you by asking..so I asked her.'


	21. Our Wedding

**I don't own this..this is the last chapter...Please R&R and tell me if you liked it, loved it, or just plain hated it.**

I stared at Jacob in disbelief for a few moments, before his hand came up to close my jaw. His fingers lingered on my skin for a few moments, but then he dropped his hand and looked into my eyes, trying to figure out what I was thinking. A few minutes passed before he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples.

'Bella, say something...Please!' He begged.

My dream from last night played through my head, and then I heard Edward's voice in my mind...It was so much like my delusions when he left me the first time, that I found myself clutching at my chest, although there wasn't any pain. _I love you Bella, please...Just be happy, if his what it takes, be with him._

I found myself gasping for breath when Jacob's hand tugged at my arm, and I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. He pulled me into a hug immediately.

'I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have asked...I'm sorry...' Jacob apologized.

I shook my head against his chest, 'No...I, OK, this is going to sound crazy. But I had a dream last night, and it was of Edward, well it was Edward, you and I. He told me he wanted me to be with you, because you were here to protect me, and to love me...It sort of felt like he was giving me permission to love someone again...and I know I'll never truly get over him, but if you can look past that and understand that I love you too, then I want to be with you...I can't imagine a life without you, and it hurts to even try.'

Jacob smiled my smile, and said, 'Bella, if it means I can be with you, I'd look past anything.'

* * *

3 years later

'Bella, would you stop it!' Alice ordered, slapping my hand out of the way as I went to try and fix my dress again.

I sighed and tried to keep still. Alice made a few more adjustments before she stood back to admire her work, she smiled brightly and then took my hand.

'This is what Edward would have wanted.' Alice assured me.

'Edward and Jacob hated each other.' I pointed out.

'Only because they were going after the same girl, but if there were no chance for you and Edward, he would want you to be with someone who would make you happy...and we all, and that includes Edward, appreciate the way Jacob has helped you out both times, we're glad to call him family...'

I smiled a little at this, and then there was a knock at my door. It opened a crack and Charlie popped his head in.

'Bella it's time.' he announced, 'Everyones already seated.'

I linked my arm with Charlie's and Alice danced ahead to go take her seat. We walked slowly to the back door, Jacob and I had decided to have our wedding outside, it felt right somehow...and Alice had said it would be a sunny day. When the doors opened, Wagner's march filled the air and I looked around at our small gathering of family and friends. Renee, Phil, Billy, as well as all the Cullen's and Quileutes in the pack were here. Thankfully enough they all seemed to accept Jacob and I getting married. Lastly my eyes fell on Jacob, he smiled my smile and I couldn't help smiling back...

* * *

After the ceremony Jacob took me to the middle of the dance floor, to do the traditional bride and groom dance. I placed my head on his chest as we swayed to the music, half way through the song I lifted my head to look into his eyes.

He lent down and whispered in my ear, 'Bella, you own my heart.'

Automatically I wanted to tell him he had my heart too, I wanted to make him happy and if it were true, he would have been. But even as I thought of saying the words I felt the part of my heart reserved only for Edward give a tug of pain and I knew I could never speak a lie like that.

'I love you too Jacob.' I answered.

He smiled down at me, and his eyes were filled with understanding, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, but didn't really care. He knew we were begining ourlives together and nothing else really mattered...


End file.
